


The tall dark-haired guy

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, College, Friendship, Gen, M/M, OS, University, medical student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this tall dark-haired guy bent over a microscope. John didn't know him. At least that what he first thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tall dark-haired guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le grand type brun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394048) by [Willia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia). 



> Hey ! So this is a translation of my own fanfiction, originally written in french! So :  
> 1) If you're French you should read the original fiction linked just a few lines above  
> 2) If you see any mistake please do tell me, English is not my native language!  
> Enjoy :)

Sherlock Holmes is not one to forget a face. Especially not this one. He had forgotten the name, but not the rest. This interesting medical student... His eyes scanned his body, noticing that he had become a soldier. Soldier, this young man who used to believe in peace!

He had forgotten the detective, apparently. It didn't matter to Sherlock. He didn't really get noticed, when he wasn't demonstrating his talents.

He had to make sure the man didn't forget him, this time. He exposed in a few sentences part of his deductions. The other stared at him with an astonished look on his face. Sherlock held a smile back. He passed by him, opened the door.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street."

The other's facial expression slightly shifted, as if he'd suddenly remembered something. Sherlock laughed in his mind. A wink, and then he silently closed the door.

Mike started speaking, amused. "Yes, he's always like that!"

Mike didn't get it. He'd probably never get it.

John had just recognized the big dark-haired guy that he often met at the cafeteria of the university. They had talked a lot. John had never known his name, always calling him "the big dark-haired guy from the cafeteria".

He probably didn't recall John. That's a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on translating more of my works, so if you're interested you should definitely stick around !


End file.
